Un amor inexplicable
by Adry Thaisho
Summary: Aome, esta enamorada de Sesshomaru, su mejor amigo y nunca se lo a dicho por miedo a perder su amistad y un día tiene valor de confesárselo y grande es su sorpresa al saber que el siente lo mismo por ella; pero todo no están fácil como suena porque una joven que un día tuvo el amor de Sesshomaru, volverá para recuperar lo y hará todo con tal de estar con el...
1. Chapter 1: Confesiones inesperadas

** Hola he vuelto una vez mas, con una nueva historia de mi pareja favorita Sessh & Aome, que será mas larga que el anterior y primer One Shot´ que escribí ya que este será un Fanfics, no se de cuantos capítulos valla a ser, yo solo espero sea de su agrado.**

** Quiero agradecerles a todos aquellos que tomaron un momento de su tiempo y leyeron mi primera historia (Quiero que me ames como yo te amo) que fue un pequeño One Shot´ muy romántico y en especial agradezco a aquellas personas que se tomaron un segundo mas y me dejaron un review... **

**Aclaración 1:**** Debo aclarar que esta historia también la estoy publicando en mi pagina de facebook bajo la firma de By: Sess & kag 3 lo digo para que no piensen que es plagio, allí en mi pag ya la llevo un poco avanzada, así que me dije ¿Por que no publicarla también en fanfiction? Así que me he animado a hacerlo.**

**Aclaración 2:**** Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha no son de mi propiedad y si aparece algún otro personaje dentro de la historia que no pertenezca a la serie, debo decir que dichos personajes son de mi propiedad creados por mí especialmente para esta historia.**

**Aclaración 3:**** Al principio los capítulos serán cortos, pero a medida que valla avanzando el fics serán mas largos espero eso no les moleste.**

**Advertencia:**** Es posible Ooc en algunos personajes, además de que la historia esta situada en un universo alterno o U/A.**

** Amor Inexplicable**

**Capítulo 1: Confesiones inesperadas.**

Aome, se encontraba en un hermoso parque que quedaba cerca del instituto (Shikon) en el cual ella estudiaba, se encontraba junto a sus amigas platicando de cosas triviales; hasta que se desviaron del tema y comenzaron a hablar de los sentimientos de Aome. Le insistían en que ella debía confesara sus sentimientos al chico que le gusta, pero ella se negaba alegando que el tenia novia y ella solo era su amiga y nada más...

-¡Eso es mentira Aome! No nos vengas con cuento, con solo ver cómo te mira muy diferente a como mira a los demás, es más que obvio que tú le gustas; pero todas sabemos que él es demasiado orgulloso para admitir que tu le gustas –dijo Sango con voz firme y segura de lo que decía a su amiga de toda la vida.

-Además, todas nos hemos dado cuenta que el gusta de ti -apoyo Rin, a lo que Sango quería hacerle entender.

-Chicas, no sé si verdad lo que ustedes dicen, solo no quiero ilusionarme y ver luego como se destruye esa ilusión –hablo Aome, notablemente triste por el tono de su voz, además se le reflejaba en la mirada lo triste que estaba...

Aome, ha estado enamorada desde hace un año de Sesshomaru Thaisho, el chico más guapo e inteligente del salón. Por el instituto se corría el rumor de que el tenia novia dado, que jamás se ha interesado ni acercado a ninguna de las chicas que andaban detrás de él, a excepción de una que él le permitía acercársele la cual era Aome; todos creían que eran algo así como amigos debido a que siempre estaban platicando (bueno ella hablaba y el solo se limitaba a escucharla, muy pocas veces hablaba era muy reservado y misterioso) y cuando hablaba era referente a su supuesta novia, lo cual hacía solo para molestar a Aome, ya que todos creían que el tenia novia, pero equivocado estaban todos, el solo seguía el juego de que si tenía era para molestarla debido a que le divertía verla molesta (aunque nunca lo admitiría abiertamente y su rostro no reflejaba dicha diversión).

Aome, mantenía su amor en secreto, pero igual no podía evitar molestarse cuando él hablaba de su "novia", ella no tenía el valor para confesarle su amor por miedo a ser rechazada y perder su "amistad" todos en algún momento de nuestra vida u adolescencia hemos pasado por una situación así y ella no seria la excepción debido a que, para buscar amor no se necesita dinero sino valor para decir te quiero...

Esa misma tarde él le llamo y la invito a ir por un helado, sus amigas se emocionaron por su "cita", pero Aome, les dijo que no era ninguna cita solo iban a salir como amigos y nada más, ese hecho le dolía ser solo su "amiga"; después de despedirse de sus amigas se fue a su casa para arreglarse para la salida con su amigo. Se dio una ducha rápida para luego vestirse, colocándose un hermoso vestido fucsia de escote de corazón, sin mangas dejando sus hombros al descubierto, el vestido era ajustado en la parte de arriba y caía de su cintura hacia abajo de manera suave y delicada llegándole hasta sus rodillas y acentuando su figura, decidió llevar cabello suelto, se colocó un leve maquillaje y por último se puso sus zapatos de tacón alto color blanco . Pocos minutos después de estar lista él llega a buscarla vestido, con una camisa blanca con los primeros tres botones desabotonados, un pantalón negro al igual que sus zapatos y por ultimo también llevaba su cabello suelto; se veía realmente encantador.

Luego de que el fuera a buscarla, fueron a una heladería por los helados y se dirigieron al parqué, para caminar un rato "No sé qué hacer, ¡no puedo seguir así! ocultando mis sentimientos por él, yo lo amo y daría mi vida porque él me amara; pero el solo me ve como su amiga nada mas aunque me duela admitirlo. Yo ya no quiero ser simplemente su amiga, yo quiero que el me abrase, ser la única que bese, ser la única a la que le sonría, la única en la que piense y la única a la que... ame ¿será mucho pedir? Lo se la vida es demasiado injusta cuando uno se enamora." eso pensaba Aome, con la tristeza reflejada cada vez mas en su rostro, mientras caminaba atrás de el mirando un punto inespecífico a lo lejos perdida en sus pensamientos; se le hacia tan difícil seguir fingiendo que el no le gustaba. ¿Por que dolerá tanto un amor no correspondido? Creo que ni el mas sabio en el amor tiene una respuesta para eso, solo aquellos que han pasado por eso saben lo realmente doloroso que es y ni ellos saben porque el amor es tan injusto alguna veces, por eso cuando el amor es correspondido es maravilloso, pero cuando sea imposible lo mejor será olvidar... Muchos dicen que amar es fácil, pero lo difícil es olvidar ¿será verdad?.

Ambos caminaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos y dudas en especial Aome. A Sesshomaru, le pareció extraño que ella estuviera tan callada así que decidido a preguntarle ¿Por qué estaba tan callada? Detiene su andar y se voltea ligeramente para mirarla y lo que vio le partió el alma (aunque no lo demostrara) verla con la mirada tan triste, perdida en sus pensamientos y los ojos cristalinos por las lágrimas que amenazan por salir de sus hermosos ojos color chocolate. ¿Que tendría y por que estaba tan triste?

-Aome ¿Te ocurre al…. –no pudo formular su pregunta completa, porque ella lo interrumpió.

-¡Ya no puedo seguir ocultando mis sentimientos asía ti Sesshomaru, yo te amo!…. Y sé que tu no sientes lo mismo por mí, porque solo me vez como tu amiga, pero –dijo Aome, ya sin poder seguir ocultando lo que sentía, mientras una lagrima se deslizaba lentamente por su mejilla derecha y su voz se iba quebrando con cada palabra que salía de sus labios –Pe..pero aun..así deja…me perma..ne..cer a tu lado y se..guir si..endo tu ami…amiga- finalizo ya con la voz entrecortada por el llanto y las lágrimas que salían sin control de sus hermosos ojos chocolates bañándole sus mejillas.

-Pero, ¿Qué estás diciendo? –dijo el con su típico tono de voz, sin demostrar lo sorprendido que estaba por sus palabras- Aome, tu sabes no, todos saben que tengo "novia" por eso te diré que- no pudo seguir hablando porque ella lo interrumpió nuevamente.

-Por…fa..favor no hagas esto más doloroso para mí al decirme… al decirme lo que ya se y me par..Parte el cora..zon - dijo ella llorando y con la voz aun entre cortada.

-Escúchame bien –dijo el muy serio mirándola a los ojos- esto te lo diré una sola vez, primero todos dicen que tengo novia, pero eso es mentira yo no tengo dicha novia y segundo….

-Pero, tu dijiste… -ella trato de interrumpirlo otra vez, pero el no se lo permitió.

-Ya se lo que dije y segundo la chica que a mí me gusta es –decía el mientras iba acercándosele para susurrarle al oído – eres tu Aome…

** Bueno espero y les haya gustado este primer capi, yo creo que ya me descubrieron y si lo admito soy toda una romántica y si se están preguntando como se "tanto" de amores no correspondidos es por experiencia propia, aunque creo que todos pasamos por un rechazo, un amor no correspondido, una ilusión, una relación de falsos sentimientos, por una traición, una infidelidad y un doloroso rompimiento en algún momento de nuestra vida; son cosas de la vida que todos pasamos y de las cuales aprendemos. Eso es todo lo que tengo decirles así que nos vemos en el próximo capitulo... **

** Se despide: Adry Thaisho**

**Saiyonara...**


	2. Chapter 2: Joven misteriosa

**Aclaración 1:**** Debo aclarar que esta historia también la estoy publicando en mi página de Facebook bajo la firma de By: Sessh & kag 3 lo digo para que no piensen que es plagio.**

**Aclaración 2:**** Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha no son de mi propiedad y si aparece algún otro personaje dentro de la historia que no pertenezca a la dicha serie, debo decir que esos personajes son de mi propiedad creados por mí especialmente para esta historia.**

**Advertencia:**** Es posible Ooc en algunos personajes, además de que la historia está situada en un U/A (Universo Alterno).**

**Un amor Inexplicable**

**Capítulo 2: Joven misteriosa**

-Escúchame bien –dijo el muy serio mirándola a los ojos- esto te lo diré una sola vez, primero todos dicen que tengo novia, pero eso es mentira yo no tengo dicha novia y segundo….

-Pero, tú dijiste… -ella trato de interrumpirlo otra vez con la voz apenas audible, pero él no se lo permitió.

-Ya se lo que dije y segundo la chica que a mí me gusta es –decía él mientras iba acercándose le para susurrarle al oído – eres tu Aome…

Aome, cuando escucho esas palabras, se sorprendió muchísimo, dado que jamás pensó que ella le gustara de esa forma, al saberse correspondida una gran alegría la inundo dejándola sin palabras…

-Sesshomaru… –susurro Aome, no sabiendo que más decir o cómo actuar en ese momento, todo era tan inesperado para ella.

Luego de que Aome susurro su nombre. Sesshomaru, la miro directamente a sus hermosos ojos color chocolate perdiéndose en su mirar; Aome se sintió estremecer al verse reflejada en sus orbes doradas. Ambos se perdían en la mirada del otro, a su alrededor parecía no existir nada más que ellos dos, chocolate y dorado parecían fundirse en uno solo… Sesshomaru, inconscientemente le acariciaba la mejilla derecha a Aome, mientras se iban acercando cada vez más sus rostros, sus labios casi se rosaban levemente estaban a escasos milímetros de los labios del otro, sus respiraciones aceleradas se mezclaban entre sí, ambos serraron sus ojos dejándose llevar, acercándose cada vez más, Aome, parecía decidida a acabar con la distancia entre sus labios y entonces… El celular de Aome, sonó provocando que ambos se separaran abrupta mente del otro, por la interrupción del sonido.

Aome, sonroja a más no poder y con las manos temblorosas por los nervios que le produjeron al estarse a punto de besarse con Sesshomaru y que decir de su desbocado corazón que latía más acelerado que nunca, con una mano en su pecho trata de calmar sus nervios, mientras que con la otra mano decide contestar su teléfono, era una llamada de su madre,

-Mama ¿Está todo bien?- Le pregunto ella a su madre ya que le pareció raro que la llamara, si ella sabía que estaba en una "Cita" con Sesshomaru.

-No hija, es tu abuelo... Él tuvo un... -decía su madre alarmada y preocupada, pero Aome, la había ininterrumpido antes de que le dijera lo que había sucedido.

-¿El abuelo? ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Se encuentra bien? -pregunto Aome, muy nerviosa y preocupada de saber cuál era la respuesta.

-No, no está bien. Acaba de tener un infarto y tuve que traerlo de emergencia al hospital, tu hermano está aquí conmigo y ya lo están atendiendo...

-¿En qué hospital están? -pregunto Aome notablemente preocupada, por el tono de su voz.

-Estamos en el hospital Youkay -le respondió su madre, igual de preocupada que su hija.

-Voy para allá, calma mama ya verás que todo saldrá bien…-dijo Aome más preocupada que su madre, antes de colgar la llamada…

Aome, al colgar la llamada sale prácticamente corriendo del parque, olvidándose totalmente de que estaba junto a Sesshomaru, en ese momento lo único importante para ella era la salud de su abuelo, luego hablaría con él y le explicaría porque se iba, pero en ese momento no tenía tiempo para eso, así que se marchó dejándolo solo en el parque. El al ver que ella sale así de apurada le pareció que estaba "huyendo" de él y eso el, el Gran Sesshomaru no iba a permitirlo nadie escapaba de, el...

**###### S & A ######**

A las afueras del Aeropuerto "Onigumo International" Se encontraba una hermosa joven de aproximadamente 17+ años de edad, de cabello castaño claro, ojos celestes, dueña de una esbelta figura y llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido que le llegaba unos centímetros arriba de las rodillas, color lila y ajustado al cuerpo; a su lado se encontraba su equipaje. La joven tomo su teléfono y parecía hacer una llamada….

**###### S & A ######**

Sesshomaru, estaba decidido a seguir a Aome, pero su teléfono sonó impidiéndole ir detrás de ella…

-Hola Sessh, ¿cómo estás? –se escuchó una seductora y femenina voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Muy bien y ¿Tu? – pregunto el, mientras caminaba apresurado para ver si podía alcanzar a Aome.

-¡Oh! Yo estoy muy bien querido y ahora más que nunca, porque te tengo una sorpresa. -dijo la joven muy alegre, manteniendo su tono de voz inicial.

-Lo siento, pero ahora no tengo tiempo, para una de tus "sorpresitas"... –dijo el antes de colgar la llamada, en ese momento su único pensamiento era encontrar a Aome, nada más importaba solo ella en ese momento...

Sesshomaru luego que colgó esa llamada, trato de comunicarse con Aome, pero su teléfono estaba fuera de servicio.

-Lo sentimos, pero el numero al que usted ha marcado no se encuentra disponible en este momento, por favor intente más tarde su llamada…- eso era lo que le decía cada vez que intentaba llamarla, tal parecía que tenía su teléfono celular apagado.

-¡Demonios! –dijo frustrado antes de colgar y volver a intentar llamarla, pero era inútil le decía lo mismo.

**###### S & A ######**

Por otro lado (en el Aeropuerto) la joven después de hacer su llamada guardo su teléfono dentro su pequeña cartera de diseñador, parecía que estaba esperando a alguien debido a que observaba a todos los autos que allí se estacionaban, suspiro frustrada al ver que ninguno de ellos era el que la llevaría a su destino; así que ya resignada a que no la habían ido a recoger, tomo su equipaje para pedir un taxi.

-¡Hola que bueno que ya estés aquí! –escucho la joven a lo lejos y de inmediato reconoció la voz del joven que la estaba saludando, ella se giró levemente a su izquierda y vio al apuesto joven de cabello plateado y ojos dorados, notablemente muy feliz de verla, el joven se le acerca y la abrasa y ella le corresponde el gesto igual de feliz de verlo.

-Hola Inuyasha, ¿Cómo has estado?- lo saludo ella también después del abraso, observando lo apuesto que se había puesto, sin duda era un chico guapo con cuerpo de atleta un poco fornido de los músculos, pero no tanto y el trague negro que llevaba lo hacía aún más apuesto, pero eso a ella no le interesó mucho, su objetivo era otro o mejor dicho alguien más.

-Muy bien y ¿tú? Déjame decirte que estas más hermosa de lo que yo te recordaba. -respondió el joven, mientras la detallaba con la mirada.

-Bien muy bien gracias, pero ahora estaré mucho mejor.

-¿Oye y ya le dijiste a Sesshomaru, que estás aquí? Y no en España. -pregunto Inuyasha, muy curioso, mientras guardaba en el auto el equipaje de la joven.

-No, aun no le he dicho a Sessh, que he vuelto quiero que sea una sorpresa...

**Continuara…**

**¿Quién es la misteriosa joven? ¿Que relación tendrá con Sesshomaru y de donde lo conoce? ¿Por qué lo llama Sessh? Y la pregunta mas importante ¿De qué forma esta joven afectara la relación de Sesshomaru y Aome? Todo esto y más será revelado en el capítulo siguiente…**

**17+ Aclaración: **Aome tiene 17 años igual que la joven, mientras que Sesshomaru tiene 19 años y Inuyasha 23 ya que en este fics el sera el hermano mayor.

** Bueno espero y les haya gustado el capi tanto como a mí me gusto escribirlo para ustedes los amantes de esta hermosa pareja (Sessh & kag forever)... Ah pido una disculpa por los errores ortográficos u cualquier otra falla que encuentren por allí, referente al fic recibo todo tipo de críticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas y no me insulten por mis faltas o errores, recuerden que todos somos humanos y nos equivocamos... Nos escribimos en el próximo capítulo.**

**Se despide: Adry Thaisho.**

**Saiyonara...**


	3. Chapter 3: Sus palabras eran mentiras

**Hola, aca les traigo otro capítulo de esta pequeña historia, quiero pedirles que me disculpen por haber demorado mucho (mejor dicho demasiado) en actualizar he estado muy ocupada con el cole. Les agradezco a todos aquellos que leen y me dejan un review y también a los que solo leen el fic les doy las gracias.**

**Aclaración 1:**** Los personajes de la serie de Inuyasha no son de mi propiedad y si aparece algún otro personaje dentro de la historia que no pertenezca a la serie, debo decir que dichos personajes son de mi propiedad creados por mí especialmente para esta historia.**

**Advertencia: P****osible Ooc en algunos personajes, además de que la historia está situada en un universo alterno o A/U.**

**Un amor inexplicable**

**Capítulo 3: Sus palabras eran mentiras...**

Aome, llego al hospital Youkay en el cual estaba siendo atendido su abuelo debido al infarto que tuvo, ella al llegar entra en el lugar y se dirige a la sala de espera donde seguro estaba su madre con su hermano Sota.

-¡Aome hija! -le llamo su madre (Naomi), cuando la vio, para que se acercara a donde ellos estaban sentados -que bueno que viniste, pero es mejor que te vayas a casa para que descanses, el abuelo ya está mejor el doctor dijo que lo que padeció fue un pre-infarto por lo que no es tan grave y por eso mañana le darán el alta -informo la madre cuando su hija se sentó a su lado.

-Bueno madre, siendo así creo que me iré a casa -decía mientras se levantaba del asiento, no muy segura de irse -pero cualquier cosa me llaman ¿sí?

-Si hija, nosotros te llamaremos de ser necesario y ya vete a casa Sota, se quedara conmigo.

-Está bien madre, adiós se cuidan -dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla a su madre y luego uno a su hermanito para retirarse.

Aome, sale del hospital y toma un taxi para irse a casa , pero en el trayecto recordó todo lo ocurrido esa tarde junto a Sesshomaru, en su "cita" pues los recuerdos invadían su mente como si de una película se tratase, mientras observaba por la ventana del auto, aun le costaba creer que el correspondiera sus sentimientos, ya todo sería maravilloso entre ambos ¿no? Al pensar eso una sonrisa ilumino su angelical y bello rostro, decidió que yo no iba a ir a su casa sino a la de él, así que le dio al taxista la nueva dirección y esperaba llegar pronto a su encuentro; pues tal vez ahora si tendrían su primer beso sin interrupciones.

**###### S & A ######**

Inuyasha, había llevado a la hermosa joven al apartamento, el cual compartía con Sesshomaru, al llegar al lujoso y varonil lugar dejo el equipaje de la joven en la habitación de huéspedes, para luego ir junto a ella a la majestuosa sala de estar donde ambos se sentaron en un sofá familiar en forma de L que allí había, de color negro al igual que el resto de la decoración que contrastaba perfectamente con el blanco del piso y paredes.

-Hikaru+, ¿entonces aun no le has dicho a Sesshomaru, que volviste? -pregunto nuevamente Inuyasha.

-Como ya te dije Inu, quiero que sea una sorpresa para el -le respondió nuevamente lo mismo que le dijo en el Aeropuerto.

Hikaru Sukillomi, había sido amiga de toda la vida de Sesshomaru, ella cuando apenas tenía 13 años se había enamorado de él y ya no lo veía como su amigo y el en ese tiempo tenía 15 y parecía no serle indiferente a sus sentimientos, pero Hikaru, tuvo que irse a España junto a su familia, porque la empresa de su padre había crecido y se había extendido hasta allá por lo tanto tuvieron que irse; ella se prometió volver para estar junto a él y tener una relación de pareja. Y así lo había hecho, había vuelto después de cuatro años de estar alejada de el e intentaría todo para estar juntos y nada ni nadie se interpondría en su camino...

**###### S & A ######**

Aome, había llegado al edificio donde vivía Sesshomaru, y justo antes de bajar del taxi lo vio entrar al lugar así que se apresuró a pagarle al taxista y seguirlo, pero el iba varios metros adelante y en vez de subir por el ascensor subió por las escaleras; ella sube igual por ellas para darle alcance...

Hikaru e Inuyasha, platicaban amena mente cuando la puerta de entrada (que quedaba allí frente a la sala de estar) se abre entrando así Sesshomaru y Hikaru, al verlo se levantó de su lugar en el sofá y antes de que el tuviera tiempo a reaccionar y cerrar la puerta, se le lanzo (prácticamente) a sus brazos colgándose de su cuello y para que ella no cayera por lo rápido del movimiento, el la tomo de su cintura atrayéndola asía si para sostenerla. Aome, que iba unos metros detrás de Sesshomaru, llego unos instantes después de que ella lo abrasara y él le "correspondiera", ella al ver esa escena se sorprendió pues nunca lo había visto con una chica y menos abrasarla tan efusivamente, por lo tanto se quedó paralizada allí en el umbral de la puerta al escuchar lo que la joven dijo "¡Sessh, querido no sabes cuánto te extrañe!"

Sesshomaru, estaba muy sorprendido no lo podía ocultar, pues nunca espero ver allí en su apartamento a Hikaru, después de cuatro años que no la veía, era una sensación extraña verla y tenerla tan cerca a la chica que le había robado el corazón por primera vez y por puro instinto sin pensarlo unió sus labios a los de ella besándola... Aome, que había estado paralizada observando todo quedo en shock al verlo besar a la chica ¡que no era ella!

-¡Sesshomaru! -el nombre de él, salió de forma inconsciente de sus labios sin poder evitarlo, se sintió tan tonta, tan estúpida al verlo verlo así besando a esa chica, ¿cómo pudo creer que él se había enamorado de ella? Si justo allí frente a sus ojos estaba la prueba de que no la quería, pues la misma noche del día en que él le había dicho que le gustaba se besaba con otra…

Sesshomaru, volvió a la realidad al escuchar la voz de Aome, justo a su espalda, rompiendo inmediatamente el beso que mantenía con Hikaru y la alejaba de si, para luego girarse y verla allí parada en el umbral de la puerta con sus hermosos ojos chocolates cristalinos por las lágrimas que querían salir de ellos, pero que ella con orgullo contenía mientras hacia un movimiento en negativa con la cabeza como negándose a creer lo que había visto... él se le acercaba lentamente, por primera vez en su vida el Gran Sesshomaru, no sabía que decir y cuando estaba a dos pasos de Aome, ella salió corriendo.

-¡Aome! - le llamo, pero ella solo siguió corriendo como si de ello dependiera su vida y el único pensamiento que cruzaba por la mente de ella era **"¡Sus palabras eran mentiras! **él no me quiere ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta?" pensamiento que se repetía una y otra vez mientras las lágrimas que había contenido corrían libres por sus tersas mejillas...

Inuyasha, solo observo la escena no entendió nada ¿por qué esa joven lloraba? ¿Acaso era la novia de Sesshomaru? Esas y más preguntas se formulaba al ver a su hermano ver el lugar por el cual se había marchado la joven... Hikaru, solo miraba la puerta que aún seguía abierta, mientras una diminuta e imperceptible sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

-Ja y yo que pensé que estar con Sesshomaru, sería muy sencillo, pero que ni piense esa chiquilla que le dejare quedarse con mi Sessh,¡ él es mío! -susurro para sí misma Hikaru.

**Continuara…**

**¿Qué hará Sesshomaru, para explicarle las cosas a Aome? ¿Por qué Sesshomaru, beso a Hikaru, sera que aun la Ama? ¿Aome, sera capaz de perdonarlo o acaso alguien más se encargara de serrar esa herida? ¿Sesshomaru, celoso? Todo esto y más serán revelados en el siguiente capítulo...**

**Nota de Autora: ****Nuevamente me disculpo por haber tardado tanto en Actualizar, tratare de actualizar más pronto esta vez lo aseguro, pues tratare de actualizar cad días. Ah e informo que este fic tendrá máximo 7 capítulos.**

**Psdta:**** Disculpen lo corto del capítulo, no ando muy inspirada que digamos para escribir y para los que leen mi otro fic "Una cucharada de su propio chocolate" no sé cuándo actualice pues hasta ahora no se me ocurre nada para el capítulo dos, sorry.**

**Se despide: Adry Thaisho.**

**Saiyonara...**


End file.
